universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
Humans are the initial force that fought back against The Hierarchy (albeit ineffectively, losing around 95% of the world's military forces whilst inflicting minimal damage) before the Masari and Novus arrived. Only a handful of human military forces are still left and the civilian population is on the verge of extinction. Background Human beings (Homo sapiens) are the dominant species on Earth. Much of their ancient myths as well as their ancient history were shaped by the Masari. At the time of the invasion, humanity was not nearly as advanced as the Hierarchy, but they put up a fight as best they could with horrendous losses in each battle. While they were able to destroy some of the enemy forces with their tank and helicopter support, they were completely decimated when the first Habitat Walker joined the fight. .]] At the time of Novus's arrival, the human military forces in America had been reduced to a small resistance led by Colonel Moore. They entered into an alliance with the Novus and succeeded in saving human prisoners and aided in protecting the main Novus base against a Hierarchy attack and were now able to damage the core of the walkers. They even managed to attack Hierarchy ships in space with nuclear rockets but were defeated by Orlok and Moore was captured. During the prison break by the Masari they allied with them and helped to destroy the Walker. With the help of allies they were able to take back their planet and defeat the initial Hierarchy invasion, though at a very heavy cost. They are currently fighting the Heirarchy in an effort to push them off the planet. It is assumed that humanity will be far stronger after war with the help of the Novus and Masari along with the chance to reverse-engineer Hierarchy's tech as well as the access to both Novus and Masari's technologies. Play style Humans serve as a "typical" RTS faction with no Tactical Dynamic and no Research options, serving as a stark contrast to the more unique factions that the player will use throughout the game. In combat, human units have little armor against the powerful weapons of the alien factions and are quickly destroyed by even the most basic of enemies (example: a single Grunt can easily kill several Marines with one or two shots from their weapon, compared to the four to five shots to deal with another alien infantry unit). However humans in the initial battle were able to push through and inflict quite heavy casualties on alien forces despite suffering extreme casualties. Late into the invasion of Washington, several Humvees, M1A2 Abrams Tanks, Apache helicopters, and other vehicles combined with Colonel Moore's infantry to push through many enemy forces including Brutes but with the arrival of a single Habitat Walker the humans were crushed and forced to retreat with whatever weapons they had left. However the Human forces are capable of exposing the cores of the walker but is scripted to be invincible to represent Humans not knowing how to destroy the walkers as Moore asks how to destroy them in the cutscene. However in the Novus and Masari campaigns they are able to aid their allies in destroying walkers and were most likely taught by Novus as in the first Masari mission after being released Moore orders his troops to remember the drills and aim at the primary hardpoints of the walker showing that humans have been extensively drilled in anti-walker tactics by then. Campaign Aside from being used for two tutorial missions, human forces also occasionally join up with Novus or Masari during their respective campaigns and serve as the main enemy for one Hierarchy mission. Human civilians will also emerge from structures as they are damaged or harvested, and can be abducted by Hierarchy Reaper Drones or mutated into Mutant Slaves by a Defiler Heroes *Colonel Moore *Sergeant Willard Units * M1A2 Battle Tank * Humvee * Apache * Jet * Marines * Rocket Soldier * Flamethrower Infantry Tech trees Humans are only playable in the campaign, and thus have no tech trees. Trivia * While not a complete race in Universe at War: Earth Assault, many human units and structures exist as fully functional (if unused) entities and can easily be added to the existing factions with minor XML tweaks. * It had been hinted that some humans may ally with The Hierarchy in an attempt to save themselves, but this did not come to pass in the final game. They can be seen joining The Hierarchy in the pc demo. However, this can also happen in both the demo and the full release if you attempt to harvest a marine squad with a Reaper drone * Making Humans a full faction is the aim of most game mods. * There were some concept arts for the Humans which means that they were going to be a fully playable faction in both Skirmish and Campaign but they might got scrapped or removed during development or from the final product of the game.As well in the two human missions of the game most units or characters from the concept art don't appear but some of the units can be found playable in the game's mods * The original name of the Human faction was United Human Alliance but it's never mention in the game and most people call them simply "Humans" and in the game's mods they're been known as "Resistance" or "Human Resistance" or "Military" * The reason why the Human faction was removed or scrapped during development or from the game's final product is still unknown. * Humans is the only faction, in which basic soldiers are in groups ( Marines ). Links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human - Wikipedia's (much more detailed) article on Humans Category:Races category:humans